Here I am
by Midnight-Insomniac1532
Summary: What were Elrond's thoughts as he left the shores of Middle Earth? Just a small story about what he may have been thinking


Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to say that own the characters I don't nor do I own the song. Please forgive the format...nothing is cooperating today.

This story is for all those who love and are loved.

As the shores of Middle-Earth slowly disappeared into the night, one passenger stood upon the deck watching its passing. Sleep eluded him still. 'Do not let your heart be troubled my friend, you may yet see them again one day. No one knows for sure what will happen at the end of Arda.' came the soft voice of Mithrandir. 

'I know this well Mithrandir, but it eases my heart little for death is still their fate.' Elrond stated sadly, still lost in his grief over two of his children. 

Gandalf just laid his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort. 'I will leave you to your thoughts my friend. If you need to speak to me please do not hesitate.' Gandalf smiled at him before retiring for the night. 

Elrond returned to his musings when, unbidden, he started to hum the lullaby he learned from his mother and later sang for his own children. 

__

Here I am

Yes I am

Images flooded his senses…Celebrian telling him she was pregnant.

__

I will be here in the morning

And I'll be here in the night

Elladan and Elrohir calling him ada for the first time. Arwen's first steps.

__

Here I am

Yes I am

The twins first battle, Elladan's first serious wound. 

__

I will be here in the morning

And I'll be here in the night

Arwen's first nightmare. Her first trip to Lothlorien without her parents.

__

Here I am

Oh yes I am

The grief he shared with his children when Celebrian was captured, and then later rescued.

The grief they shared together when she could no longer stay on the shores of Middle Earth.

I will be here in the morning

I will be here by your side

He remembered seeing the bundle Elladan carried to him, the look of 

innocence on the child

Estel's face as he held him close.

Here I am

Here I am

The nightmares that consumed the child as he relived the slaughter of his parents and tribe at the hands of the orcs.

It's alright now, it's alright now

No no you don't have to cry

Estel calling him ada, even as the child grew into a man and learned of his heritage.

And all your dreams are closer now

And all your dreams are closer now

The pain he felt when he learned of the love between Estel and Arwen, the grief he felt as he

realized that it was fated. The grief of letting her go to the mortal world. The fear and the pride

as Estel took his responsibility and his rightful place as the heir of Isildur and king of Gondor.

Here I am

Here I am

Learning that all was well, and that evil was no more. The longing for the sea in both he and the twins. The grief when they realized what was to come.

I will hold you `till the morning

I will hold you tight

The pride as he witnessed Estel's crowning. The bittersweet joy of watching his daughter and one he claimed as son wed.

And all your dreams are happy ones

And all your dreams are happy ones

Hearing the words 'I am with child' from Arwen. Seeing Eldarion for the first time. Holding him by the fire humming the same lullaby that he sang to all of his children.

__

I will be here in the morning and I'll be here through the night

Saying goodbye to Estel and Arwen. Holding his grandchild for the last time. Arwen's last words 'Never forget ada, I will always be with you in your heart.'

__

I will be here through the night

I'll be right here by your side

Suddenly there was a small "thump" as the ship landed on the shores of Valinor. The dawn was just beginning as Elrond came out of his musings. As he watched, he couldn't help the feeling of peace that settled within as he watched the sky turn to brilliant shades of red, blue and purple. 

As the tears finally dried, he had the briefest thought and assurance that he would once again see his beloved children someday. 'I will wait forever to see that day.' he thought to himself as he walked from the ship to the shores of the Undying Lands. As he did so he was met with his twin sons and his wife. And so the celebrations began as all were reunited with their loved ones.

Far away in Middle Earth, the elven queen of Gondor picked up her newborn daughter and started to sing the lullaby that had been passed to her.

Here I am

Yes I am

*The song is called 'Here I am" and is from the album 'On a Starry Night'. Very good song to sleep to and to get the little ones to sleep as well lol. Please review this story so I know how I am doing.


End file.
